The principal components of a prior art KrF excimer laser chambers are shown in FIG. 1. This chamber is a part of a laser system used as a light source for integrated circuit lithography. These components include a chamber housing 2. The housing contains two electrodes cathode 84 and anode 83 each about 55 cm long and spaced apart by about 20 mm, a blower 4 for circulating a laser gas between the electrodes at velocities fast enough to clear (from a discharge region between the two electrodes) debris from one pulse prior to the next succeeding pulse at a pulse repetition rate in the range of 1000 Hz or greater. (Gas velocities of about 10 m/s for each 1000 Hz pulse rate is typical.) The chamber includes a water cooled finned heat exchanger 6 for removing heat added to the laser gas by the fan and by electric discharges between the electrodes. Blower 4 is typically a squirrel cage type tangential fan providing high gas flow but at relatively low differential pressure. The chamber may also include baffles 60 and 64 and vanes 66 and 68 for improving reducing discharge caused acoustic effects and the aerodynamic geometry of the chamber. The laser gas is comprised of a mixture of about 0.1 percent fluorine, about 1.0 percent krypton and the rest neon. Each pulse is produced by applying a very high voltage potential across the electrodes with a pulse power supply which causes a discharge between the electrodes lasting about 30 nanoseconds to produce a gain region about 20 mm high, 3 mm wide and 525 mm long. (Two capacitors of a peaking capacitor bank are shown at 62.) The discharge deposits about 2.5 J of energy into the gain region. As shown in FIG. 2, lasing is produced in a resonant cavity, defined by an output coupler 20 and a grating based line narrowing unit (called a line narrowing package or LNP, shown disproportionately large) 22 comprising a three prism beam expander, a tuning mirror and a grating disposed in a Littrow configuration. The energy of the output pulse 3 in this prior art KrF lithography laser is typically about 10 mJ.
FIG. 3 shows an enlarged view of cathode 84 and anode 83. Each is about 3 cm wide but the discharge region 85 is only about 3 to 4 mm wide. The direction of gas flow is shown at 86 and a gas flow of 20 m/s is indicated. The cathode and anode are typically brass. The cathode is typically slidingly mounted on an insulator 84a and the anode is typically mounted on a metal support 83A.
These KrF lithography lasers typically operate in bursts of pulses at pulse rates of about 1000 to 2000 Hz. Each burst consists of a number of pulses, for example, about 80 pulses, one burst illuminating a single die section on a wafer with the bursts separated by down times of a fraction of a second while the lithography machine shifts the illumination between die sections. There is another down time of a few seconds when a new wafer is loaded. Therefore, in production, for example, a 2000 Hz, KrF excimer laser may operate at a duty factor of about 30 percent. The operation is 24 hours per day, seven days per week, 52 weeks per year. A laser operating at 2000 Hz xe2x80x9caround the clockxe2x80x9d at a 30 percent duty factor will accumulate more than 1.5 billion pulses per month. Any disruption of production can be extremely expensive. For these reasons, prior art excimer lasers designed for the lithography industry are modular so that maintenance down time is minimized. Maintaining high quality of the laser beam produced by these lasers is very important because the lithography systems in which these laser light sources are used are currently required to produce integrated circuits with features smaller than 0.25 microns and feature sizes get smaller each year. Laser beam specifications limit the variation in individual pulse energy, the variation of the integrated energy of series of pulses, the variation of the laser wavelength and the magnitude of the bandwidth of the laser beam.
Typical operation of electric discharge laser chambers such as that depicted in FIG. 1 causes electrode erosion. Erosion of these electrodes affects the shape of the discharge which in turn affects the quality of the output beam as well as the laser efficiency. Electrode designs have been proposed which are intended to minimize the effects of erosion by providing on the electrode a protruding part having the same width as the discharge. Some examples are described in Japanese Patent No. 2631607. These designs, however, produce adverse effects on gas flow. In these gas discharge lasers, it is very important that virtually all effects of each pulse be blown out of the discharge region prior to the next pulse.
Electrode erosion is the result of a complex combination of physical phenomena including fluorine chemical attack and ion induced sputter. Use of alloys of copper for electrodes for gas discharge lasers is well known. For example, a common electrode material is a brass known as C36000 which is comprised of 61.5% copper, 35.5% zinc and 3% lead. It is known to anneal brass parts before they have been machined to make the parts less brittle.
Extensive prior art exists relating to the designs of electrode shapes and computer models are available for predicting electric field shapes which correspond to the electrode shapes surrounding structures. It is also known to provide an electrode with a projecting portion having a width equal to a desired discharge width. For example, see German Patent Application No. DE 3938642 A1. A cross section of the electrodes disclosed in that application is shown in FIG. 1B.
What is needed is a gas discharge laser having electrodes with reduced erosion rates.
The present invention provides an excimer laser with a laser chamber containing a circulating laser gas containing fluorine and a set of long life electrode structures. At least one of the electrode structures has an erosion pad and a cross section shape designed to provide in conjunction with other chamber structure a gradual increasing flow cross section between the discharge region and the circulating tangential fan blade. In a preferred embodiment, electrode lifetime is increased by annealing the erosion rod after it is are machined. This annealing relieves the surface stress caused by the machining operation and reduces the exposed metallic grain boundary length per unit area on the surface of the electrodes, which provides substantial reduction in erosion caused by fluorine chemical attack. Annealing after machining also reduces the stress throughout the bulk of the electrode material. In preferred embodiments the anode is a copper-aluminum alloy and the cathode is a copper-zinc alloy.